pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Woody
Woody (also known as "Sheriff Woody"; full name Woody Pride) is the protagonist in the ''Toy Story'' series. He returns as a supporting character in Toy Story of Terror. In each film, Woody leaves Andy's room (where Woody and the other toys live) and ventures out into the world. There have been many toys made of Woody, the most popular being his kind, a pull-string doll. Woody currently makes daily appearances in the Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction at both Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim, California and Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida. He also appears in Toy Destroy, which is on Youtube. He is also seen on the Trusta Mann series, but repeatedly in many episodes. ''Toy Story'' In the first Toy Story, Woody is Andy's favorite toy and leader of Andy's toys. His best pal is Slinky Dog, who he often played checkers with, and he had a relationship with Bo Peep. Woody has been the favorite since Andy went to nursery school and had the place of high honor on Andy's bed as well as his owner's name on his right boot. He holds a meeting informing them of an upcoming move to a new house, and the fact that, due to the move, Andy's birthday party is being held that day. At the request of the other toys, Woody coordinates a reconnaissance mission to discover what Andy's new toys are, as everyone fears being replaced. To Woody's dismay, Andy receives Buzz Lightyear, a Space Ranger action figure complete with impressive electronic gadgets. He is instantly extremely popular with the other toys making Woody feel unwanted and jealous. To make matters worse Buzz is under the delusion that he is a real Space Ranger and needs to travel back to his own planet. As the days go by, Buzz seems to be getting most of the attention and Woody feels his world crumbling all around him especially when the posters on the walls, the pictures and even the bedclothes all change to Buzz and he ends up in the toy box instead of on the bed. Buzz even gets his owner's name on the bottom of his right boot with permanent ink, which infuriates Woody even more. When Woody hears Andy is going to Pizza Planet for dinner he hatches a plan to knock Buzz behind Andy's desk using RC, but it backfires and Buzz gets knocked out of the window instead. He is then accused by the other toys of attempting to murder Buzz out of jealousy and is almost punished before Woody is taken with Andy to Pizza Planet. While Andy's mother refuels the car at a gas station, Woody ponders how he can return to Andy's room alone. Suddenly, he is confronted by Buzz and the two end up fighting and accidentally land outside the car, which drives off and leaves the two stranded. A bitter argument between them ensues ending with Woody angrily telling Buzz once and for all that he is a toy, not a real Space Ranger, so they go their separate ways. Suddenly Woody spots a truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there. Realizing that he will face the wrath of the other toys if he returns alone, Woody convinces Buzz that the truck will take them to a spaceship. At Pizza Planet, Buzz stuffs himself into a rocket-shaped claw game machine, forcing Woody to clamber into the machine to try and rescue him. Woody and Buzz are then captured by Andy's next-door neighbor, the toy-destroying Sid Phillips. As Woody desperately attempts to escape from Sid's house before Andy's family's moving day, Buzz finally realizes that he is a toy and becomes a depressed burden to Woody. In the film's turning point, Woody admits that Buzz is a "cool toy", but despairs that he himself stands no chance of being Andy's favorite. When Buzz is taken away by Sid to be destroyed with a firework rocket, Woody teams up with Sid's mutant toys and stages a rescue of Buzz, terrifying Sid into running away in fear of his own toys. Woody and Buzz climb into the moving van, attracting the attention of Sid's dog Scud. When Buzz sacrifices himself to save Woody by tackling the dog, Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC. However, he is then chucked out of the van by the other toys, who mistakenly believed that Woody was trying to get rid of RC. When the RC's batteries run out, Woody realizes that he can ignite Buzz's rocket and manages to toss RC into the moving truck just as he and Buzz go soaring into the air. They glide in the air until they land safely inside Andy's car. At the end of the film, which takes place at Christmas, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody wonders what gift may be worse than Buzz, Andy receives a puppy, much to his and Buzz's dread. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, Woody was supposed to go with Andy to Cowboy Camp, but Andy accidentally rips his arm and leaves him. Woody was stolen after saving Wheezy from a yard sale. Shortly after, he meets his Roundup gang: Bullseye, Jessie, and The Prospector. He then finds out that he was the star of a popular late 1950's TV show called Woody's Roundup. Woody initially intends to go back to Andy, making Jessie bitter and resentful, but gradually warms up to go to the toy museum with the Roundup gang. Ultimately, when Woody decides to go back to Andy, he offers to take others with him. Andy later fixes Woody's broken arm. ''Toy Story 3'' Several years after the events of the previous film, Woody and his friends take one chance to get a now 17-year-old Andy to notice them in what Woody calls Operation Playtime, in which the toys dial Andy's cellphone number on another phone. The plan ultimately backfires when Andy ignores his toys and, instead, blames Molly for messing with his stuff. Woody then calls for another staff meeting in which he reminds the toys that their job is not about getting played by but to be there for Andy, tells them that no one is going to get thrown away, mentions about the friends who have been lost (he is still hurt at the loss of Bo Peep when her name is mentioned by Rex) and gone to their new owners, reminds the toys that Andy has held onto them during every yard sale and spring cleaning because he must have care for them, and tells them that Andy will place them in the attic, a place where there are games, books, the race-car track, the old TV, and Christmas decorations. He guarantees that Andy will continue to take care of the toys, then he climbs up on the dresser to see photos of Andy's high school graduation and a young Andy posing with his toys. When Andy reenters the room to prepare for college, he gets out a trash bag and puts his toys inside the bag. When it comes to between Woody and Buzz, Andy tosses Woody into a box of possessions he is going to take to college and puts Buzz into the trash bag with the others. Woody, wanting to know where his friends are being taken to, jumps out of the box to track the bag. He is relieved to see that Andy is intending to put the toys into the attic, but Andy leaves the bag to help Molly. Woody then witnesses in horror as Andy's mother takes the bag downstairs. Thinking quickly, Woody signals to Buster, and instructs him to take him to the curb, but the dog is too old and weary to help Woody, that he turns over instead. Woody rushes to the window to see Andy's mother place the bag full of toys on the curb with other trash bags full of garbage. Spotting an approaching garbage truck down the street, Woody grabs a pair of scissors, jumps out of the window, slides down the drainage, and runs toward the bags. Using the scissors, he cuts open the trash bags but is unable to find his friends. After the bags are loaded into the truck and the truck goes down the street, Woody runs after the truck, but witnesses the trash bags being crunched by the truck's compactors. Woody is horrified, but turns to see a recycling bin scurrying into the garage on little feet, to his relief. Catching up with the toys who have climbed into a box bound for Sunnyside Daycare, Woody tells the toys that Andy's mother has mistaken the toys as trash and that Andy has intended to put the toys into the attic, but the toys don't listen to Woody and respond back by declaring that they are going to Sunnyside instead, believing that Andy does not want them anymore. Arriving at Sunnyside, the toys meet Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Lotso) who give them a tour around Sunnyside and assigns them to the Caterpillar Room. Woody tries desperately to convince the toys to go back home, but his friends believe that daycare is perfect for them and convinces Woody in joining them to be played with by the children of the daycare. Woody is disappointed to hear that Buzz is staying at the daycare with the others as well. Woody believs that his friends should not turn their back on Andy so quickly and calls them selfish for deciding to move on with their new life at the daycare and without Andy. Woody decides to go back to Andy alone, and Buzz steps forward to shake hands with Woody as a symbol of saying goodbye, but Woody turns away and heads out the door. As he sneaks across the hallway, trying to find his way out, a janitor cart comes his way, and Woody grabs the bottom of the cart, but the cart goes into a bathroom. Woody then sneaks into one of the stalls, climbs up the toilet, jumps to the top of the stall, and slips out of the open window. .]]After climbing up to the roof of the daycare, Woody looks around to try to find his way out, but then his hat gets blown off by a gust. It lands next to the kite on the roof, and Woody uses the kite to glide over the playground and over the wall. Just as he makes a perfect landing, a sudden updraft yanks him high into the air. Woody panics and wraps himself around the kite's bar, but the bar snaps and Woody plummets to the ground. He then crashes into the tree, hitting branches on his way down, then he falls from the tree, but he stops inches above the pavement due to his pull-string caught in a branch. Woody tries to struggle himself free, but is forced to go limp when he sees Bonnie approaching. She finds Woody, frees him from the tree, puts him into her backpack, and goes home with her mother. At Bonnie's house, Woody meets Bonnie's toys, such as Buttercup (the unicorn), Mr. Pricklepants (the hedgehog), Trixie (the Triceratops), Dolly, and Peas-in-a-Pod. Although he enjoys playtime with Bonnie, he still wants to go home to Andy so Bonnie's toys start up the computer for Woody to find the direction from Bonnie's house to Andy's house, which, to his joy, turns out to be "right around the corner." As he tells Bonnie's toys that if Woody makes it to college safely, they should let his friends at Sunnyside know, Bonnie's toys become surprised to see that he has come from the daycare and wants to know how he escaped. When Woody asks them what they meant, Mr. Pricklepants warns Woody that Sunnyside, ruled by Lotso, is a "place of ruin and despair." Woody then asks why, and Bonnie's toys direct him to Chuckles, who explains that he, along Lotso and Big Baby, once belonged to a sweet girl named Daisy, who accidentally left them in a park. Lotso, Chuckles and Big Baby eventually made their way back to Daisy, only to find that Daisy had replaced Lotso with another toy bear, turning the pink bear bitter and ruthless. They found Sunnyside, and Lotso and Big Baby rose to power quickly, turning the daycare into a toy prison, while Chuckles had been taken home by Bonnie. Chuckles gives Woody Big Baby's old pendant as he finishes his story. Woody then realizes he has to go back to Sunnyside to save his imprisoned friends, despite objections from Bonnie's toys, who believe returning there will be sacrificial and suicidal. The next day he stows away inside Bonnie's backpack to go back to the daycare. Woody climbs through the ceiling to go to the Caterpillar Room and watches in horror as his friends get played roughly by the toddlers. Just then, Chatter Telephone rings to get his attention, and warns Woody that he should never have come back because due to more guards and patrols, he and his friends are never going to escape. Chatter Telephone tells Woody that the garbage chute is the only escape route out of the daycare and that he needs to negotiate through doors, hallways, the lobby, the playground, and the walls to reach there. Chatter Telephone warns Woody of the Monkey who monitors the security cameras through the night, and the first thing he has to do in order to escape is to get rid of that monkey. After Woody calls to his friends once the toddlers leave the Caterpillar Room, the toys become overjoyed to see him, then they apologize for not listening to him. Woody, in return, apologizes for leaving them and asserts that they will stick together. He then formulates an elaborate plan on helping the toys escape. Upon learning that Lotso has reset Buzz into thinking he is a Space Ranger once again, Woody decides to get Buzz back on their side as part of his escape plan. That night, Woody witnesses Ken and Buzz taking roll call to ensure that all the toys are present. As the two walk off to catch Mr. Potato Head, Woody then signals to Slinky to emerge out from his cell, then the two go through the ceiling to the Monkey's office to subdue the Monkey. Slinky lowers Woody, who is holding a bag to place over the Monkey's head, but the Monkey notices them and starts screeching, startling Woody and Slinky, who slip from the ceiling and fall to the Monkey. The Monkey then runs toward the door to alert Lotso's guards, but Woody uses a wire to trip the Monkey. He then fights the Monkey, who seems to overpower him as he bangs his cymbals on Woody's head. Woody then yells to Slinky to grab the tape, and they manage to tape up the monkey and lock him in a filing cabinet. After finding the key, Woody tells Slinky to fire it under the door, across the hall, and into the Caterpillar Room. Later, Woody and Slinky are joined by Barbie, who has retrieved a Buzz Lightyear instruction manual, then the three head back to the Caterpillar Room to see that Buzz, after being trapped in a storage bin by Rex and Hamm, has broken himself free. Woody orders them to stop Buzz from escaping, then he, Barbie, and Slinky rush over to help. As Barbie unscrews Buzz's back compartment, Woody flicks the Play-Demo switch, but to no avail. As Hamm reads the steps on how to reset Buzz, Woody quickly tells Rex to insert his finger into a tiny hole below the switch and hold it long enough to cause Buzz to shut down. Just then, Buzz springs back up, knocking everyone off him, then he starts speaking Spanish, much to the shock of Woody and the others. Woody tells Buzz that he and the toys are "amigos" to get Buzz back on their side. Although Woody feels the need to switch Buzz back, he realizes that time is running out so he and his friends head out of the Caterpillar Room. Outside, Woody and his friends rejoin with the others at the playground. As they head for the garbage chute, Woody, Bullseye, and the Aliens become separated from Jessie and the others when a security truck pulls up toward them. As Woody, Bullseye, and the Aliens negotiate the playground in which Big Baby is sitting on a swing, they accidentally attract Big Baby's attention, but they dive under the bucket, safe from Big Baby's eyesight. After rejoining with Jessie and the others, they finally make it to the garbage chute, where Buzz does an acrobatic stunt to get the lid open, then the toys climb into the chute. Woody goes first to see that the chute is leading to an open dumpster, then he signals to his friends to come down, but not all at once. The toys, however, thinks Woody has told them to come down all at once and they do, colliding with Woody, who almost falls into the dumpster, but Jessie pulls him up. Just as the Woody and the toys are about to leap to freedom with help from Slinky, Lotso and his gang corner them. Seeing Woody among the toys, Lotso tells the toys that Andy does not want them anymore, to which Woody responds by labeling Lotso's remarks as a lie, but Lotso asks Woody why Andy is leaving if he loves Woody so much. He labels Woody as a piece of plastic made to be thrown away and coaxes the toys to go back to the Caterpillar Room to avoid the approaching garbage truck and join Lotso's family again. As Lotso tells the toys that Andy is the one who has thrown them away and that not one kid will ever love a toy, Woody brings up the subject of Daisy to try to remind Lotso about his previous owner, but Lotso doesn't want anything to do with Daisy. It is during this heated argument between Woody and Lotso that Lotso's cohorts become increasing aware of their leader's selfish nature. As Woody argues with Lotso, he shows Big Baby's old pendant to Lotso and Big Baby, and the latter notices his old possession, causing him to remember Daisy. Woody then tosses the pendant to Big Baby, who picks it up to take a look at the token of his lost love and sniffles, "Mama." This makes Lotso snap as he snatches away the pendant and destroy it, and poke Big Baby hard with his cane for loving Daisy again. Big Baby then picks up Lotso, throws him into the dumpster, and closes the lid, making a bridge available for Woody and his friends to escape. Unfortunately, one of the Aliens gets his feet stuck in a dumpster lid, prompting Woody to go back to free the Alien by slightly opening the lid. Lotso, having caught a glimpse of Woody through the opening, grabs Woody and pull him into the dumpster as a way to get revenge for being foiled and humiliated just as a garbage truck arrives. Woody's friends jump onto the dumpster, only for them to end up inside the garbage truck as well. During the ride, Buzz is crushed by a TV, resetting him to his normal self and causing him to regain his memory, such as recognizing Woody (Woody tells Buzz that he has gone "beyond infinity"). After the toys are dumped at the Tri-County Landfill, the Aliens spot the claw and run for it, and Woody yells at them to come back, but is cut off by a bulldozer that plows the Aliens away. Just then, another plow pushes Woody and the other toys into a trench, and they fall onto a long conveyor belt of garbage leading them into a dark tunnel. Seeing a set of shredders looming ahead, they grab onto a metal object so that they hang from a magnetic ceiling, safe from the shredders. Just then, Lotso, who is stuck underneath a golf bag, calls for help, and Woody, not having the heart to leave Lotso to die, drops down to rescue Lotso, risking his life in the process, but the golf bag, with some golf clubs inside, is too heavy for him to lift up. Seeing the danger Woody has placed himself in, Buzz drops down to assist Woody in freeing Lotso. They utilize one of the golf clubs to pry up the bag, letting the bear crawl out, and Woody makes Lotso take his hand as the golf club he and Buzz are holding on pulls the three up to the ceiling, seconds before the golf bag is pulverized. Woody calls to his friends to remind them that they are all still together, but they are not hanging from the ceiling. Hearing Jessie call out from the conveyor belt below, Woody, Buzz, and Lotso drop from the ceiling to catch up with the group. Seeing a glow up ahead, Rex then tells Woody that the toys will be fine, thinking the glow as daylight, but Woody sees that the "daylight" is a glow from an incinerator that the conveyor belt is pushing him and his friends toward. Woody and the toys run for it, desperate to escape their doom, but the conveyor belt keeps pushing them toward the furnace. Lotso then notices an emergency stop button, runs over to grab the lower rung of a ladder leading to the button, and calls to Woody to help him climb up the ladder. Woody and Buzz rush over to help Lotso, who climbs up the ladder and reaches the button. Woody shouts at Lotso to push the button, but Lotso gives him and the toys a menacing glare, throws an insult at Woody: "Where's your kid now, Sheriff?" and runs off, leaving the toys to die in the incinerator. The toys then tumble into the furnace, where tons of shredded garbage are cascading down an enormous bowl toward the flames. They try to climb away, but realize that they have been deprived of any escape chance and take hands as they accept oblivion as family. As Woody continues to climb his way out of the furnace, he turns to see that Buzz has accepted death as fate, having taken Jessie's hand with his left arm. He reaches out his right arm for Woody's, and Woody, coming to realize that this is the unfortunate end for him and his friends, takes Buzz's hand with his left arm and Slinky's paw with his right arm. Just as the toys prepare for their fiery doom, a light shines on Woody's face, and Woody looks up to see a giant claw crane suddenly appear from above, drop down onto the toys, and scoops them up. As Woody and his friends ride in the air, they turn to notice the Aliens in the driver's cab, where they have taken control of the claw to rescue the toys. Woody heaves a sigh of relief, grateful that he and his friends are all safe and sound, as the claw carries them out of the furnace and places them gently on the earth. Hamm and Slinky express their desire to get back at Lotso for having them almost killed, but Woody convinces them to forget it as he believes that Lotso is not worth it, but at the same time, he and his friends have other important things to worry about, such as the fact that they are still alive and need to go home before Andy leaves for college. They hitch a ride in Sid's garbage truck while Lotso is found by a different garbage man and tied to the front grille of a different garbage truck. After the toys return home, they clean themselves of dirt and grime that has made its way onto them during their escape and their return home through the garbage dump. After climbing back up to Andy's room, Woody heads for a box bound for college while the others climb into a box bound for attic, but Woody pauses for a moment to shake hands with Buzz, unable to admit that the two best friends are now separating ways after all they have been through. The other toys say their farewell words to Woody, and Jessie tells Woody that she still knows about Buzz's Spanish mode, which briefly makes Buzz suspicious. After Buzz bids him farewell and climbs into the attic box, Woody climbs into the college box and takes a possibly last look at his friends as they close the attic box. He then watches through a hole in the college box as Andy's mother makes her emotional farewell as she lets go of Andy so he can move on with his life. Woody, who has struggled to accept that his role in Andy's life as his toy was coming to an end throughout the movie, finally realizes that he too must let go of Andy and move on with his own existence as a toy. While Andy turns away to say goodbye to Molly and Buster, he quickly jumps out of the college box, grabs a sharpie and a post-it note, rushes over and climbs onto to the attic box, and writes a message to Andy for him to donate the toys. Seeing that there is no time to make it back to the college box, Woody, unnoticed, stows away in the other box. When Andy reads the note, he decides to donate the toys, so he stops at Bonnie's house while en route to college and hands the toys to Bonnie, but when Bonnie looks inside the box for more, she surprisingly finds her "cowboy dolly", making Andy confused about how Woody has gotten into the box. Bonnie wants to have Woody, but Andy is reluctant to give away his favorite toy, which gives her a disappointed look on her face. Andy then realizes how much Bonnie loves Woody, just like he has done during his childhood, and in one last symbolic gesture, he finally gives Woody to Bonnie, telling her that they've been through a lot together and he means a lot to him, so she has got to take good care of him. Andy then briefly stays at Bonnie's house to play with his old toys, along with Bonnie and her toys, one last time before leaving. After Bonnie is taken inside her house by her mother for lunch, Woody and his friends sit up to watch Andy's car disappear down the road. Woody says his farewell to Andy, knowing that he will miss his good old days as Andy's toy: "So long, partner." He is immediately comforted by Buzz as the two accept that their life with Andy is now complete, and then Woody introduces Buzz to Bonnie's toys. During the credits, Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside, notifying them that it has become a happier place for the toys there, but finds that it is written by Ken instead of Barbie, to his dismay. The next day, he is surprised to see the drawings Bonnie has made for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. Finally, as he enjoys watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me", Woody tosses Jessie a flower and Jessie catches it by its stem in her mouth. ''Toy Story Toons ''Hawaiian Vacation and Mr. Pricklepants for Ken and Barbie during their "dinner".]] In the first Toy Story Toons episode, Hawaiian Vacation, Woody first addresses his friends that Bonnie is now on winter break after the bell at Sunnyside has rung, so it is time for them to have a week of relaxation. However, he is surprised to see that Barbie and Ken have unexpectedly appeared in Bonnie's room. When Ken tells Woody that he and Barbie have stowed away in Bonnie's backpack, hoping to join her in Hawaii, Woody tells Ken that he is in Bonnie's room, much to Ken's dismay. After learning from Barbie about the vacation plans she and Ken have formulated for each other, Woody and his friends recreate various scenarios of Hawaii for the two using whatever they can find around Bonnie's house. First, Woody acts as one of the aloha spirits who welcome Barbie and Ken to paradise and directs the two to their vacation plans that have been planned for them. Second, he tells Bullseye, on which Barbie is riding on, to ride like the wind. Third, he is seen dancing a luau with Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants to give entertainment for Barbie and Ken. ''Small Fry'' In the second Toy Story Toons episode, Small Fry, Woody asks Rex how his and Buzz's time at Poultry Palace was. Rex answers enthusiastically and then a smaller Buzz appears with him, jumping out of Bonnie's backpack. Despite Rex explaining why Buzz is now smaller, Woody of course understands something's wrong. He asks where the real Buzz is. He tries to play it nice with the meal toy Buzz, but after he takes his hat and starts making a ruckus in the room, and, after Hamm's suggestion, tackles him. Woody and the toys try to form a plan as to how to rescue Buzz. However, Buzz ends up being able to take the drive-through back home, much to the toys' happiness. Specifications Woody was made in 1957, and stands 15.18 inches tall (his hat adds on three-fourths of an inch). His plastic components are made out of vinyl polymer, while his cloth components are made out of dyed fabric (with blanket stitch embroidering on his vest) and denim for his jeans. He has a pull-string gramophone voicebox, which has 9 tracks for each possible phrase. Latest Non-Pixar Appearance In Trusta Mann's A World Between 2 Toy Stories, Woody appears after the part when Trusta Mann's brother destroys all of the See 'n Say toys at the staff meeting. He instantly cancels the staff meeting because Trusta Mann didn't have a See 'n Say toy. He is also seen at the part where Robot gets destroyed. Toy Description From Official Website: Thinkway-Toys-Sheriff-Woody-Action-Figure.jpg|The official real life replica of Woody by Thinkway Toys Cheap.jpg|Cheaper Woody figure by Thinkway Toys Woody Disney Parks.jpg|Woody doll from the Disney Parks Woody Toy Story and Beyond.jpg|Toy Story and Beyond Woody with guitar Woody Original.jpg|The original Woody from 1995 Woody and bo.JPG|Thinkway Woody and Bo Peep value pack Disney Parks In Disney Parks, Woody is quite a common character in Disney Parks. He can be seen with along with the rest of the main characters such as Buzz, Jessie and Bo Peep. Woody can be commonly seen in activities, attractions, parades etc. 250px-2896738895 7c0a97d9e0.jpg|Woody as seen in Disney Parks. woody_bullseyedparkparade.jpg|Woody riding Bullseye in a Parade. Trivia '' credits.]] * What attracted Tom Hanks to voice Woody was during his childhood, he would always wonder if his toys were alive and moved around when nobody was in his room.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114709/trivia Toy Story trivia] * Woody makes a cameo in one of the additional outtakes of A Bug's Life as a crewman when he enters the frame, holding a clapper-board upside down, to mark the end of a scene gone wrong. Flik would "return the favor" by appearing in a post-credits scene in Toy Story 2, only to learn that Pixar's first sequel was not A Bug's Life 2. ** Woody's appearance in A bug's life is the first time a Toy Story character, created by Pixar, has appeared outside the Toy Story Franchise. * Woody, along with Buzz Lightyear and Hamm, appears in Cars as car versions during the end credits. Woody is a woody wagon. * While Woody is voiced by Tom Hanks in all the films and few of the toys, his brother, Jim Hanks, voices most of the Woody toys and him in the video games and Toy Story shorts (excluding Toy Story Toons). * Lee Unkrich, director of Toy Story 3, has revealed on his Twitter that Woody's full name is "Woody Pride," and has been since the earliest days of developing the original Toy Story.Lee Unkrich gives Woody's last name However, his last name has never been used in any of the three films. His name was based on actor Woody Strode. * When Jessie first meets Woody in Toy Story 2, she exclaims, "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Abraham Lincoln's mother was Nancy Hanks, a blood relative of Woody's voice actor Tom Hanks, who is a direct descendant of an uncle of Nancy Hanks. .]] *Woody was originally going to be a dummy and was not originally a cowboy. The reason why he was changed to a pull string doll was because that John Lasseter felt that Woody's form would frighten kids. * In the original story pitch of ''Toy Story, Woody had a markedly more distasteful personality; having the character of one whom had let his role as "leader" go to his head and had little compassion towards his peers. One notable example of this from the original script is that Woody actually throws Buzz out the window on purpose, and doesn't care one bit over what had happened or what the other toys thought of the incident. It was this poor choice in characterization that nearly led to Toy Story being canceled after a Black Friday Viewing. However, Pixar was given another chance, and over the next two weeks, they reworked the movie plot, giving Woody a more likable character. According to John Lasseter, they wanted the audience to be like, "No, Woody, don't make those choices.", instead of just, "Wow, what a jerk." * Woody is based on John Lasseter's Casper doll, as well as the Howdy Doody puppets from the 1950s. * The phrase "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song" was not spoken by Woody's voice box in the first two Toy Story films. However, it was originally spoken in a deleted scene for Toy Story where Sid tortured Buzz and Woody. * Woody is the only one of Andy's toys to "come alive" while in the presence of a human. * Woody has 229 animation points of movement in his face. * Woody and Buzz were originally going to be in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, but were later scrapped. Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 Gallery Woody 1.jpg Woody 2.jpg Woody-Toy-Story-3-320x480.jpg Woody Toy Story.jpg Woody and Buzz 2.jpg Woody and Buzz.jpg|Woody and Buzz Woody20jessie20buzz.jpg Woody, Jessie and Bullseye.jpg Woody TS3.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' promotional movie poster Woody TS3 2.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' promotional movie poster Woody and the Gang.jpg Reach For The Sky.png|"Reach for the sky!" Force Field.png Toy Story 3 Past2.png|Woody and the toys back in the past in Toy Story 3 The Toys Are All Here.png Even_Bo.png|Woody is missing Bo Peep No Ones Going To Want Thoese Old Toys.png|Woody and the toys in the toy box in Toy Story 3 Woody Toy Story 3.png|The toys are being put in the attic Bonnie Finds Woody.png|Woody is being found by Bonnie Woody Meeting Dolly.png|Woody meets Dolly Woody and Chatter Telephone.png|Woody with Chatter Telephone Oh No.png|Woody finds out that Buzz thinks he's a real Space Ranger again. Woody poster.jpg|Woody 4th poster Woody 5th.jpg|Woody 5th poster Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h02m05s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h04m20s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h05m40s89.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h06m27s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h10m50s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h11m29s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h26m07s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h29m00s35.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h29m46s246.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h30m26s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-19h48m23s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h02m02s210.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h03m11s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h13m56s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h17m21s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h28m01s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h31m31s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h31m55s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-14h34m02s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-14h29m44s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-04-19h19m21s35.png Buzz Lightyear/Woody.jpg Woody 002.jpg Woody/Bo Peep.jpg Toys.jpg Wheezy 008.jpg Wheezy 007.jpg Wheezy 004.jpg Woody 003.jpg|Woody falls off of Buster after rescuing Wheezy Woody 004.jpg Woody 005.jpg Buzz Lightyear 002.jpg Wheezy 009.jpg Wheezy 010.jpg Toys 004.jpg Woody/Buzz Lightyear.jpg Toys 005.jpg Toys 006.jpg Toys 007.jpg Toys 008.jpg Toys 009.jpg Toys 010.jpg Toys 011.jpg Woody 006.jpg Strange Things and Woody.jpg Buzz Lightyear and Woody.jpg Andy, Woody and Buzz Lightyear.jpg Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye.jpg DSCN4219.JPG References Category:Protagonists Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters Category:Toy Destroy (youtube) Category:Trusta Mann Characters Category:A World Between 2 Toy Stories Characters